More precisely, the present invention is relative to a diverter valve device, namely a diverter valve device comprising:                a valve body, in which a chamber is defined, which is able to be flown through by a pressurized fluid flow;        a rotatory plug, which is mounted on said body and is adapted to rotate about a rotation axis;        at least one inlet for said fluid flow, which is provided in said body and is fluidly arranged upstream of said chamber; and        at least one pair of outlets for said fluid flow, which stem from said body and are fluidly arranged downstream of said chamber.        